First Impression
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Meeting for the first time, Piper warned Lorna that Nicky was quite the "character." But Lorna didn't know the meaning of that until Nicky started talking. (Nicky x Lorna) (College AU / OS)


**Another blessed ****_My Failed Love Life _****entry. I typed the outline of this while watching season six of ****_OITNB_**** and waiting for season seven. And now, season seven is out!**

**Also, this is my entry for ****Unattainable Dreams****' Prompt Exchange Challenge where my prompt was: "The first lesson was to collect payment fee upfront." If any of you are interested in participating in the prompt exchange, feel free to ask me for more details or PM ****Unattainable Dreams****.**

**I do not own the characters, only the idea. I severely apologize if anyone is OOC. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

First Impression:

They both didn't know why they were in that stupid introduction class. It bored them but after weeks of sitting next to each other and doing assignments together, Piper and Lorna finally befriended each other. They always complained in that class when the professor made them discuss some concept with their neighbours and would continue that conversation as they left their class.

Today after that dreadful class, Piper and Lorna walk into the cafeteria. They had time to kill before their next class so they decided to get some coffee. The two girls relax, taking off their jackets and dropping their bags beside them.

Piper looks down at her phone and responds to a quick message. "Hey, Lorna, you haven't met my friend Nicky, have you?"

Lorna thinks for a moment but that name rings no bells. "Nope."

"Well, she's coming to join us because she has to explode."

Lorna nods her head. "Perfect."

"I'm warning you, she has quite the first impression on people."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Piper looks around, checking alternatively between her phone and the door. Lorna looks around with her even though she has no idea who she's looking for. But, Lorna thinks she found this _Nicky_ character.

She marches into the cafeteria, looking like she just rolled out of bed. She wears a baggy vintage band t-shirt with tight red and black plaid pants and construction boots. Her blonde hair is a frizzy puffball as if she rolled right out of bed. The closer she gets when Piper waves her over, Lorna notices her thick black eyeliner that circles her entire eye and heavy mascara on her top lashes. Also, the more Lorna hears Nicky yelling on the phone.

Lorna can't help herself. She gazes at this _Nicky_ and doesn't want to stop. Something about her is so captivating.

When Nicky arrives at their table, she turns the chair around before taking a seat. She leaves her backpack on and finally hangs up. Piper and Lorna stare at Nicky as she takes a few seconds before smiling at the two of them.

"Did I make your days or are you both just staring at me?" Nicky grins brightly.

"Where's your jacket?" Piper asks.

It was lightly snowing and Nicky isn't showing any type of chill - both weather-wise and mood-wise.

"Had to leave get rid of the evidence," Nicky explains.

Piper sighs like an irritated mother. "Does this _evidence_ have to do with your phone call?"

Lorna's surprised that wasn't fake. It makes Nicky more intriguing.

Nicky gasps sarcastically. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Fine, fine…" Nicky looks around to make sure nobody was listening.

The truth about college is that nobody gives a damn about you. Not even you give a damn about you. So confess anything you want in public with no repercussions. People who do overhear will appreciate that someone is crazier than them.

"I was on the phone with the feds," Nicky confesses.

Piper doesn't look shocked by that news. It gives Lorna the hint that this has happened many times before.

"I have a question," Nicky says. "Is it legal if -"

Piper cuts her off, shaking her head. "No. You don't even have to finish that because it's going to be no."

Nicky looks at Lorna. "Is it legal if I hooked up with someone behind the college's church chapel."

Lorna looks at Nicky, not expected to have heard that at all. Piper seems to have heard that story before just not with the federal police involved. Lorna didn't think that was as big a crime as it implied.

"I guess?" Lorna responds. "I've done it in the back pew before."

Piper's eyes nearly bulge out of her head. She looks at Lorna having not expected that behaviour from her.

Nicky leans forwards little towards the centre of the table. "Follow-up question, is it legal if I put caution tape around the church just to have sex without anyone walking in? Consider it the equivalent of a _do not disturb_ sign but with more seriousness."

Lorna thinks that over a little. "I don't - I don't think so."

Piper blinks, looking at Nicky in disgust. "What, and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck?"

Nicky laughs a little. "I'm a sucker for puns. Be right back."

Nicky leaves the table, heading over to the concession area of the cafeteria. Piper looks at Lorna, feeling guilty that she made her friend sit through all that. Nicky had her good days, meaning that there was no hookups or law enforcement involved. She hoped that today was going to be one of those days since Lorna was here, but no. Piper can't even remember the last time Nicky _had_ one of those days.

"She's interesting," Lorna says with a chipper tone.

"That's an understatement…" Piper mutters.

Nicky returns with a coffee for herself. She takes a sip, huffing at how hot it is before taking a seat again. She runs her hands through her puffy hair until her fingers get stuck in a knot. To deal with that, she just slides her fingers out. The knot remains. Some bunched up ridges remain in her hair but go unnoticed after a blink.

Nicky clears her throat. "Hear me out. So this girl is a religious nut who happened to have a stash I wanted my hands on, both drugs and female genitalia. Anyways, we agreed to do the exchange in church, something about God as a witness, I don't know. Now the first lesson is to collect the payment upfront, which we did…a few times. Ah, so many sins in front of the one who, supposedly, died to save us from eternal hellfire. No wonder He hates us."

Nicky kisses her lips together before biting down on her bottom lip. She looks up into the light, ironically, as if she's reimagining that moment.

"Nicky," Piper states.

"Right." Nicky nods. "Anyways, one of the church secretaries caught us and started cursing us. Then, the police get involved. It doesn't look good for either of us because of the unholy acts in front of the Holy One and the drugs. So now, they're trying to get me or the girl to confess. The problem is that I don't know if she's going to rat me out, rat us both out or just lie."

Lorna stays quiet because what was there to say? She doesn't know Nicky and she clearly has a problem that is out of her control. In a weird way, hearing the chaotic lives of others is comforting because it didn't make her own life look so bad. Lorna hasn't said much but that always played to her advantage. Because when you're silent in a group of people, they reveal a lot.

"You don't think that bitch will snitch on you to save herself," Piper says. "Will she?"

Nicky shakes her head. "She won't. She knows that snitches get graves and not stitches."

When Nicky sees the distress on Piper's face, she pushes her coffee over to her.

"Don't stress about it," Nicky whispers, patting her friend's arm. "You're not involved and it will give your pretty face acne."

Piper scoffs. "You're so full of shit."

"I'm proud of my shit, thank you very much."

Lorna puts up her hand, perking up a little when she thinks of something. "Let's say your seller or hookup partner doesn't confess to the feds but to a priest. She's a religious nut, so she might do it to clear her conscience. And, for all we know, she'll confess at the scene of the crime as an act of purification. If she tells the priest everything, he could tell the feds to clear his conscious. But, he can't say the source of his findings or else that will break his sacred priest vow or something like that."

Piper looks at Lorna in shock and Nicky is impressed. Lorna blushes the more Nicky nods her head at her with that cheeky grin on her face.

"Silent, but smart," Nicky commends.

"At least tell me you were sober when this all happened," Piper continues nagging Nicky.

Nicky thinks back to that day. "I was high on something."

Piper facepalms. "Can we not have this conversation? You're scaring my friend and I quite like this girl."

Nicky looks offended. "I am not scaring her. She just convinced me to go to confession which I'm actually considering. But I like this girl too."

Lorna rests her head on her propped-up arms on the table. It's an effort to hide her blushing cheeks. She isn't sure what it is about Nicky that makes it hard for Lorna to control herself. _She doesn't even know her but she can listen to her talk at this table all day. She may speak like a god but she's a real devil._

"That type of idiocy will _not_ be tolerated here," Piper tells her.

"Then what kind of idiocy _is_ accepted here?" Nicky questions.

Piper rolls her eyes. "Deal with the feds because I will not bail you out of jail."

"As if I'd use my one phone call on you. You'd waste my minutes lecturing me or saying _I told you so_. I'd call your little friend here instead." Nicky looks at Lorna and her heart stops. "What's your name?"

Piper sighs. "Nicky Nichols, this is Lorna Morello. Lorna, Nicky."

Lorna's glad that Nicky introduced them because it felt as if her heart went to her throat when it stopped beating. The moment Nicky's brown eyes looked into hers, it was as if the world stopped.

Nicky winks, making Lorna's insides twist up. "See you in the big house, Morello."

Piper shakes her head regrettably. "I regret introducing you two. This may have been a match made in heaven but you two ended up being bail buddies."

_Even Piper calls them a perfect match._

Nicky claps her hands once as she quickly gathers her things. "Now, I hate to cut this short but I must be going. The feds might call me back at any moment. Chapman, I'll hopefully see you around. Morello, I like your jacket."

Lorna looks down at her jacket, smiling brightly. "Thank you."

"You're leaving after you told us all that?" Piper asks.

Nicky stands up. "Gotta teach the feds to not play games with girls who can play them better."

Nicky winks at them one more time before she turns around and heads out. Lorna watches her go until she can no longer see her. As far as first impressions go, she can never un-known Nicky after that conversation. She can only hope to see her again, even if it was to bail her out of jail.

* * *

**The way this story happened to me was not like this at all. The idea behind it was, but not the actual dialogue and plot. To read my version of it, check out ****_My "Failed" Love Life_**** series which you can find on my profile.**

**Thank you to anyone who has read this story. Please let me know what you thought. If you have a story idea you want me to write, do not be afraid to suggest it!**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
